Bewitched
by HMemma546
Summary: Celia is a goody two shoes and a follower of the goddess. Hazel is a prankster witch and hates the goddess. So how come Celia is falling for her? DISCONTINUED SORRY!
1. First sight

Bewitched

Summary: Celia is a goody two shoes and a follower of the goddess. Hazel is a prankster witch and hates the goddess. So how come Celia is falling for her?

First sight.

"Come on Celia, hurry up!"

I groaned as I followed Lumina out into the night. I only came to drop some strawberry seeds for her and I find myself having to carry all her tools and show her how to sowed them. She chose gardening because it wasn't anything posh that she was fed up with and it was still quite ladylike. I wonder how long it'll last.

"Uggh, Celia you're so slow."

I just smiled at her. I not the type of girl who would snap. Even through I want to snap her head...

"R-right, so where to next?" I said shaking my head out of the anger.

"There's a water can just by the shed. I find some empty space to grow them and you get the water can." She said and before I could try and protest she skipped of.

I picked up the water can while trying to hold onto everything. I failed.

"Woaah!" I fell down along with the tools. Some bang on my head but didn't do that much damaged. "Ouch!"

"Oh, Celia!" I heard Lumina moaned and her footsteps ran up to me. But that didn't make me jerk up my head.

It was to someone laughing.

A blonde hair woman stood outside the shed laughing at me. She was about at least a year older than me and was beautiful. She wore a long black dress with skull buttons and her eyes were purple. She held in her pale cream hand a broomstick. A witch.

"Who are you?" Lumina asked angrily. The witch stopped laughing but didn't stopped grinning.

"I am the Witch princess." She said her voice chiming with mischief.

"Yeah right! Now get of my property, weirdo!"

"Actually, this is my property. You might live in that mansion and own the garden but this shed is my house and so the were in this wall surrounding it belongs to me."

"You can't live in my shed you pikey! I'm going to get the police or do what those stories do and burn you as you did say that you're a witch."

The Witch princess stopped grinning and scowled at her. "I am. And you better watch you're tongue or I turn you into something."

"Oooh, touchy! Get real, slut bag!"

A blue light sparkled and suddenly Lumina wasn't there. In her place was an orange frog.

I stared in surprised. Then I bit my lip to stop the laugh that was on the edge of my tongue. The Witch princess laugh for me instead.

"God, look at all those warts she's sprouted. I guess she is an ugly girl behind all that make up."

I couldn't help it, I burst into giggles. It was cruel but Lumina did look a sight.

The Witch princess turned to me. I stopped laughing wondering if she was going to turn me into something.

"Aren't you going to get up?" she smirked. I realised I was still sitting on the floor. I pulled myself up and began picking the tools up.

"You know, she's a toad. She not going to be able to protest if you leave all of that."

I shook my head. "She'll get me back when she's back to normal. And I prefer her as nicer Lumina."

"You're choice." She shrugged but clicked her fingers so all the tools levitated and gain lighter weight so it was easier to carry. I nodded my thanks.

"When will she turn back to normal?" I asked as frog-Lumina jumped over to the fountain. A sly smirk played on her lips.

"When she's jumps into the water." And just then frog-Lumina jumped into the fountain and the light flash again and Lumina was back to normal sitting in the water choking.

The witch opened her door, laughing at Lumina, "Nice to finally meet you, neighbour!"

And then she stepped inside and shut the door, leaving us two staring after her.

* * *

**_How was that? Press that green button and review please! :)_**


	2. The harvest Goddess

Bewitched

Summary: Celia is a goody two shoes and a follower of the goddess. Hazel is a prankster witch and hates the goddess. So how come Celia is falling for her?

The harvest goddess

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night and I still couldn't get to sleep. I was still thinking about earlier. Lumina was too soaking wet to do anything but glare at me as she hurried inside. I doubt she will be looking forward to see me again.

Witch princess. Was that actually her name? Maybe it was just her title but why didn't she just say her name along with it? Knowing her, she probably hate to be called just witch and princess sounded too girly for her. But I don't know her.

I sighed and jumped out of bed, pulling my dress over my pyjamas. I decided to go to the goddess pond. Everything makes sense when I'm there. And I could be there on my own.

I smiled as I reached the pond. It was beautiful, shinning in the moon light. I sat down beside it, glazing at the gifts below. They were for the harvest goddess the one said to live in this pond. I always prayed to her ever since I heard of her tale and still do. But I never gave her a gift. For some reason, I don't think she would like it. Would you, if you had them all cluttering up your home? It made it look like people littered the pond.

Suddenly a twig snapped and I turned to see the Witch princess. For some reason I found myself smiling at her.

"Come to visit the goddess pond?" I asked.

She scowled in disgusted. "No. I came to have a go at the scheming bitch."

"Who?"

"The harvest goddess. She ruined my plans of turning tomorrow into a typhoon. She keeps having a go at me when I'm only having a little fun. So I'm going to have a go at her."

Suddenly she pushed me into the pond. I got ready for the splash but it didn't happen. Instead I was floating back to dry land. I turn and saw...the harvest goddess.

She was as beautiful as the drawings, green hair shining in the moon and a slender body. She wore flimsy clothes that you had to look radiant in if you wanted to wear them.

"Tadaaaa! Thank you for the gift, but I don't except humans." She said smiling at the witch princess. The witch princess growled.

"I only threw her in so you would show yourself! Why are you always ruining things for me??!!"

"I don't ruin anything. I only stop you ruining the farm lands."

"I just having a laugh, you know. Or are so miss goody two shoes that you don't understand the word fun?" the Witch princess shouted.

"Hazel, come on, you had you're typhoon last week. I doubt you're friend here will be happy as she does work on a farm." The harvest goddess smiled at me. The Witch princess spat at her feet in fury

"She's not a friend, just one of the many followers of yours. You think you're so great, but really you're a rubbish ugly spoiled piece of shit!"

The goddess flinched and looked down sadly, "I'm sorry you think of me in that way. I'll give you time to cool off." And she vanished.

I stared at where she stood, gasping in shock. The harvest goddess was real. And that woman over there just hurt her.

"How could you do that??!!" I cried at the witch princess, who was about to leave. She groaned and glared at me, her purple eyes blazing, making me flinch back.

"Don't you start??!! I'm fed up of living in this stupid goddess-lover valley! It's so annoying I can't have any fun around her. I keep moving to get away from her, but she appears every where! _Arrgh!_ She needs to get a life! And you do too, goody two brat. Oh, I bet you're gonna moan at me for ruin your crops? Seriously do you know what it's like not to have fun??!!"

A cold, sudden rage filled me. I stare at her wishing my eyes would _kill_ her. She was the one to flinch this time.

"Oh, I know all right. It's you that doesn't know." I hissed and I saw her begin to scoff. I stepped closer, my anger almost burning everything in my wake.

"Do you know what is like to be stuck in bed all of your childhood? Never being free, to run around and play, like a normal child? Do you know how it feels to have doctors whispering things like death around you, thinking you won't hear them? Do you know what it's like to never have friends that liked you only befriended you out of pity? Do you know how it feels to have your mum crying and your dad getting drunk because of you? Do you know how it feels to gather enough power to manage to manage to walk your first steps since 14 years? Do you know how it feels to be able to see all of the beauties of the world that you started to think you would never see? Do you know how wonderful it feels to be able to work out in meadows with nature surrounding you? Do you know the pang of sadness when you see a bird flying, knowing you can never be half as carefree as that? Do you know how it feels to watch a crop blossom and know it was all down to you? Well, do you??!!" I shouted at her.

She shook her head, cringing back. I turned and ran away from the pond, not wanting her to mistake the frustrated tears that ran down my cheeks.


	3. My past

Bewitched

Summary: Celia is a goody two shoes and a follower of the goddess. Hazel is a prankster witch and hates the goddess. So how come Celia is falling for her?

My past.

I ran and ran until I felt the familiar jolt in my legs that sent me flying onto the floor. Pain shot through my stomach. My breathing spiralled out of control. This was the normal outcome of my illness when I push things a little too far, like running. Like all of those time, I panic, scared that I would be back, lying in bed all the time.

Trying to calm my breathing I did what I did best during my ill periods. Close my eyes and let myself shut down for a while until I woke up. I could then escape into dreams then.

But then there are always nightmares to go with it. The scarier ones are the truthful ones. The ones that retold my past.

* * *

I was running along with my friends at the nursery. Everything was alright then when I was four. Nothing to worry apart from I was going to be a rotten turnip if I didn't beat my friends. I ran faster, shouting along with my friends

Then a painful jolt hit my legs, like a cannonball had been fired out of it. I fell and found my breathing haywire and pain all over. I heard shouts but then I fell into darkness from the brighter world.

Afterwards I was always in the dark. Not literally. The sun would shine through my window but it wouldn't light the secrets everyone one in my room kept from me. Nor would it give me energy.

When two days had pass since the incident in the nursery the white old man, I was told to call doctor, visited me one day. I hated hospitals so I had been in my room while all the white men had bustled around my room. I didn't like the white men either, but being a polite girl I force a smile on my face.

"Morning Doctor."

He smiled sadly at me. "Morning Celia."

"Am I aloud to go to nursery now? I've been a good girl, staying in bed like you've told me." I asked. I had asked this since I had woke up and always was told a not yet. And being only four, I wanted to be up and about.

"No. You see Celia, you've have an illness." He said in a husky voice. I realised now that he had been trying not to cry.

"An illness?"I shrunk lower in bed even through it hurt. I didn't know what it was but it didn't sound nice.

"Meaning you have to stay in bed for a long time. You see Mr. Pain, he's the thing that hurts you're legs and you're body, is going to be living with you for a while."

"I don't like Mr. Pain! Make him go away!"

"Well, Mr. Pain is alright, but he can't help hurting you. So it's best if you stay in bed as he will hurt you when you try and walk."

"Miss White said that you can help yourself stopping yourself from hurting others. Can't we just teach him how?"

His face broke into a smile but his eyes stayed dim, "I'm afraid not. Just be patient with us. We will help you get to you feet again."

"When?"

"We don't know yet unless you are a good patient girl, now, do we?"

So I stayed in my bed for the rest of the day. The week. The months. The seasons. The years. I realised that no matter how I waited I would never get out my bed. I overheard the doctor telling my parents. I had something that built around my muscles, causing them to weaken in pain. They said I might not be able to walk and have enough energy to sit in a chair.

My friends visit me for a couple of days, but learning my fate they stopped. I guess they thought I could pass them this illness like I could pass a cold so they didn't give it a chance. Or maybe they didn't want to pity me and being around me meant pity.

That was in everyone eyes then. Pity. The darkness that filled up most of my life.

I was taught by varies of different teachers. They change on my age and my mood. When I was older, some of those long days I didn't really bother. They were all the same and the only surprising thing was that the day could go on for what seem like a year. When I stopped trying the teachers got cross and then got sacked. But mostly it just changed on the year.

The teacher I still remember clearly is Josie. I was 13 when I had her. Unlike all the other teachers she was young; she let me call her by her first name and was more of a friend than a teacher. She was good at hiding the pity which cheered me up. Yes, it was still there. But it didn't fill her eyes like every other teacher eyes did and so I liked her.

Unfortunately, my dad liked her too.

Dad and Mum suffered a lot when I was hit with my disease. My mum cried a lot and every time she visit me she would have to turn away to hide her tears. I guess Dad was both upset with me and Mum's depression so he started drinking. He would come home drunk sometimes silly drunk but mostly angry drunk. He would shout at Mum while I would try and shut myself away. Sometimes he even stomped up to my room to have a go at me and that was the scariest times.

Then one day he came back early, while Josie was still teaching me. He came to see how I was doing, apologising for the shouts. He always did this when he felt he had gone too far. I only forgave him for Mum as I know she loved him. Josie, however, wasn't having it. She told dad off, the first time she morph into a proper teacher. Being not drunk, dad didn't shout but back down. And gain respect for her.

Pretty soon that respect turned into love. Josie loved him back. I could tell the way she would sigh when I mention him and how he would still return home late but no longer drunk. And so it turned into an affair.

I let it happen for a week to see if I wasn't mistaken and then called them all up for a chat. It meant to be a sort of parent evening when Josie would tell dad and mum my grades but it ended up talking entirely different.

I told the two, I was only telling to spare any one getting to hurt before spilling the whole story to Mum. Dad shouted at me, Mum and Josie cried and soon Mum and Dad had a divorce. Dad moved in with Josie. I never saw those two again.

Mum couldn't really cope after. She did make sure I was fed, warm and loved and she managed to pay for a new teacher. I think she even manage to get Dad did send money for me too, but I wasn't sure. She did well, on the surface. But deep down I knew she was cracking. And I felt guilty.

So I did the best thing I could for her. I learned how to walk again. It was hard as it was so painful to even sit up and it took so long. But I know the benefits of patience will be achieved and it was time mine did. So I practise and practise. It took years but I practise. And when I was 15 I could walk for an hour without pain, enough time to walk down the stairs to show Mum.

Mum was so shocked when she saw me. She had been drinking a cup of tea in the living room and it sprayed everywhere. She told me off for hurting myself for all this time but it was fondly. I was felt happy that mum was happy.

Soon I could walk around with only some slight pain and tripping up. And on my 18 birthday, I manage to run, for a short period of time, but still I ran. The doctors said it was a miracle. I was just thrilled to be able to walk outside for once.

My mum's sister, Vesta, from the valley came to see my achievement. She said if I wanted to I could work on her farm with her and her younger brother Marlin. Of course I agreed it meant more wonders. So I left my mum and moved into Forget-me-not valley.

And I never told any of my new friends my past.

* * *

**_The past of Celia. hardly any one mentions Celia's illness so i decided to have more of it said in this story. Please Review!_**


	4. Hazel

Bewitched

Summary: Celia is a goody two shoes and a follower of the goddess. Hazel is a prankster witch and hates the goddess. So how come Celia is falling for her?

4. Hazel

I woke up with a start through it didn't help my repairing legs much. A cold shiver ran through my spine, a thing that always happened when I dream of my past.

Where was I anyway? When I had tripped, I was somewhere in the forest. Now I was in a small house, filled with books, potions and a big cauldron.

"Good you're awake."

I jerked my head up from staring at the cauldron to the owner of the voice. The Witch princess.

"W-where am I?" I asked, staring wary at her. She grinned as she read my face.

"Why, you _scare_? Hey, no worries if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it when you were in dreamland. Welcome to my house or shed as it is."

Now she had mention it, it did look very much like Lumina's shed.

"I-I didn't expect so much stuff could fit in a shed." I mumbled as I glanced at everything.

"Nah, it can't unless you're a witch." She said grinning.

Something she said just clicked into my mind, "How did you know I was dreaming?"

Her face smoothed out and a smaller grinned form, "I just guess."

"_Liar_. Did you make me dream...my past?"

I got out of the bed, cringing a little as the dull pain throbbed. The witch princess hesitated as if wanting to help me or something.

"No. You were dreaming that anyway. I just gave you a potion that let you narrator the dream."

"You what?"

"Hey, what you said at the spring made me curious. You seem to be such a goody that I didn't expect you to be able to get that cross."

I looked down to the floor, "Sorry."

"What on earth for? I'm the one who should be saying that. Except seeing as I'm a witch, I won't so tough titty!"

I smiled at her as I began to walk to the door. Vesta would be worried about me.

"Through I understand about friends pitying you..."

That made me stopped and turned to look at her. She was leaning on the wall, staring at the cracks as if remembering something.

"What's your story?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"As you probably remember the Harvest goddess called me Hazel. That's my old name, the one she uses to get to me." She pulled a disgusted face when she talked about the goddess but I ignored that and let her carry on.

"My name was Hazel Fey. I lived in the mountains with my older sister. She was boring archaeologist always going to the mines. It was so boring." The witch princess grimaced but a soft smile had appeared on her face, "I didn't go to school until I could walk down the mountain without supervision so I had to either tag along or stayed at home. Both were boring. So I decided to find ways to entertain myself."

"Is that how you became magic?"

"Well, no, I was always magical. I was born like it. I just didn't realise. Like when I was three I made the bowls tip on the floor with my eyes but my sister just said it was a very weird coincidence.

"Anyway, I was bored so I filled a bowl with water. I guess my intentions were to fix it to the door so my sister got splash by it but I got distracted by the small ripples it made. They were so calm, it was annoying. So I put my hand over it to- I don't know what I thought as I was only six- to make it change. And that how water changed to fire!"

I gaped at her. Magic was a stranger to me so this was extraordinary.

"I didn't know it was magic even then, nope I didn't know I was magical at all, until I started school. A bully started to pick on me when I stuck up for some sad kids, about to punch me and that so I blasted them. And then that how I became known as witch.

"I made friends with the sad kids as they kind of look up to me as I save them. Big mistake. They were fine at first but soon they were only my friend for protection and they pitied me. I was the oddest one out, case indescribable. They could fit in a little but I couldn't. So no true friends then.

"I became friends with a new girl as she was treated badly too. She had green hair and had magic over water." The witch princess frowned, "She was such a goody two shoes, though! Every prank I did she would nag me on them! It was so annoying that soon we became enemies. Actually that wasn't bad. I thought I would be angry about it all but it felt right hating her. Destiny even." The witch princess smirked, "Little did I know that was true!

"When we were 18 we were visited. We were arguing when suddenly the wind howled and a storm brew. We thought it was each other and kept shouting at each other to stop it. And then the harvest god appeared."

"The harvest god??!!" I asked. I never heard of him before.

"Yeah, the boss of everything. He and the harvest king, deputy boss of everything, appeared before us. It was scary, well, not them. But the anger I felt when I saw them. It was like fire was licking at me.

"Then they told me that I was the witch princess, the princess of darkness and sins. And my enemy? She was the harvest goddess."

I jumped that, jaw dropping. The witch princess grinned, "Shut your trap, you catch a fly if you don't. Yep, the harvest goddess. Quite a shocker, really.

"We were made to stand out side this stone hand in hand, reading it. We were forever enemies, forever magical, forever feuds. No escaping and that rule cannot be broken. You know, when you feel it's wrong to let someone die? It's like that if we tried to be friends, now. Not like I would ever try. But she does.

"She became the pet of the harvest god and king as her destiny took her place. I was just left, alone. I didn't have any guidance nor anyway of controlling my magical rage. And you know what happen on that night, the night our destinies were scratch? I killed the village."

I shook, edging away. She looked at me, "Not like that! I didn't physically murder them. But I set my fires, my sins upon them. So the village really destroyed itself as it filled with sloths, greed, lusts, gluttons, prides, wraths and envy. But I'm those sins.

"The friends I made after all of this were using the exactly the same reasons, pity and protection. Of course being magical we have both lived in decades of years so it's kinda lonesome."

The witch princess sighed and heaved herself of the bed. I bit my lip.

"I suppose you gonna start running now."

A small timid smiled played on my lips, "Nah, you're really not that scary. And I can't run unless I want to be in bed again."

I got up stretching a little and glanced at the clock, "I should be going, though, Vesta will be worried."

I turned to leave but the witch princess stopped me grabbing my hands.

"Don't you dare pity me!"

"I-I don't. Ow, you're hurting! I know what it's like to be pity, witch princess and I don't need to be protected. I'm independent even through with my illness I seem dependent!"

She stared at me, mouth dropped. I stared back, hoping she would believe that this was the truth.

"Alright, your funeral, mate." The witch princess sighed and let go of my hands. I smiled at her and turned to go, "Oh and call me Hazel, um..."

"Celia." I said a little bit hurt that she hadn't found out my name, "Okay then, bye...Hazel."

* * *

**_The Witch princess past now! Plz R&R people plz! if i don't get three reviews this story is going to quit! So if you like it click that green button!_**


End file.
